


Morning Person

by look_turtles



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning is Tony's favourite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Time of Day

Steve was blushing after the first time he had Tony had had sex. He looked like he wanted to say something. Tony just rubbed Steve back and revelled in the feeling of Steve's body pushed against him. Steve smelled like sweat and sex.

'What's up?' Tony asked.

'Will you go to sleep with me?'

Tony might have slept with a lot of people (as in had sex), but he didn't sleep with people (as in sleeping sleeping). 

He looked over at Steve's big blue eyes and pink cheeks and couldn't say no.

Their beds in The Avengers dorm had been too small for two grown men (maybe Fury got a deal on extra small beds) so they pushed their beds together.

The next morning, Tony woke up from the best night sleep he had had in months. 

Now, Tony laid on their pushed together beds and sighed happily. Steve was curled up against his side and his arm was thrown over Tony's chest. 

Tony had had no idea that Steve was such a cuddlier, but he certainly wasn't complaining, his hard cock was evidence of that. Steve's hair was sweat damp and sticking up all over the place and Tony couldn't resist running his fingers through it. At this moment he wasn't Iron Man and Steve wasn't Captain America, they were just Tony and Steve.

Steve opened his eyes and looked over at Tony. The smile on Steve's face made his eyes twinkle.

'Good morning, so you want me to take of this?' Steve asked as he gently squeezed Tony's hard cock.

Tony just grinned, Steve wasn't one for wasting time.

'Sure. Knock yourself out.'

Steve kissed his way down Tony's naked body until he came to Tony's hard cock.

As he licked the underside from root to tip, Tony groaned. Steve might have been a virgin before he met Tony, but now he was an expert. Tony had been happy to teach him.

Tony's eyes fluttered closed as Steve's tongue swirled around the head of Tony's cock.

After several moments, Steve moved his mouth up and down the shaft. Tony gripped the sheet under him and tried not to come too soon, but he knew he wouldn't last long with his cock surrounded by wet heat.

As if reading his thoughts, Steve backed off until only the head was in his mouth. He hummed and Tony felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach. 

Steve sucked hard and Tony's back arched off the bed as he came. Once Tony came down from his orgasm, Steve crawled up Tony's body and kissed his lips. Tony could taste himself on Steve's lips.

As they kissed, Steve's hard cock poked Tony in the thigh. Tony wrapped his hand around Steve's cock and after a few strokes Steve came hard.

As he rubbed Steve's back, Tony had to admit that he was quickly becoming a morning person. Any time of day when he could make Steve come was his favourite time of day.


End file.
